thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Autumnbreeze
General Information In progress Appearance Autumnbreeze is a beautiful dark brown she-cat with white, black, yellow and lighter brown markings, like a tortoiseshell cat's. All the markings blend somewhat together, and look smooth on her long, neat pelt. She has a rather petite build, but she's long legged and muscular, with small paws, and a sharp, angular face. Her eyes are bright, bright green, which get a bit darker towards the bottom of her iris and lighter near the top, with flecks of different shades of green and yellow in them. Over her shoulders she has a thick scar, and a few on each of her legs which aren't noticeable unless her fur is blown the wrong way. Personality Autumnbreeze is known for her loud mouth and sharp tongue within the Clan. She's not scared of a little dirt and grime, and she's pretty straightfoward. If she wants something to get done, she'll make sure it gets done; being hardworking and loyal are two of her biggest personality traits. Autumnbreeze gets a bit sassy and sharp sometimes, but is generally very warm and inviting to the few of her Clanmates she's close with. She's rather hardheaded, but respects others because that's the way she was raised. She makes friends easily, but isn't always the best in every social situation. When she gets nervous/anxious, the most telltale signs of what she's feeling are that her ears and tail are moving around a lot more than normal. History Before the roleplay: Autumnbreeze was born as Autumn to two loners, her mother being named Swindle, and her father being named Allen. As soon as she was about a moon old, her father, Allen, whom had relations within the Clan at the time, brought the young she-cat to be nursed by his kin, Dappledstep, whom had just lost her litter to a bout of sickness. The tiny kit was renamed Autumnkit; she grew up unknowing of her loner parents, believing she was purely a Clan cat; no cat ever reprimanded her, as the tiny kit, as she grew, showed her great potential to be a strong warrior. When she was of age, she was given to Thornberry to be taught the ways of a warrior. During the roleplay: Autumnpaw, as she first appeared in the roleplay, is generally seen with her mentor, Thornberry, either hunting or training. Her first major action in the roleplay is when rogues invade the camp! She is made a warrior soon after. Now Autumnbreeze, she interacts with Nightwater after coming back from a hunting patrol, when it's pouring down rain and she's been in a little skirmish that ruined a squirrel she had caught. She seems to get along swimmingly with the rather quiet and reclusive warrior, whom soon parts ways with her after they chat for awhile. Next, she is on a border patrol with Nightwater and Snakefang. Nightwater seems a bit annoyed, and when she tries to get him to talk, he snaps, "What do you expect from a loner like me? To run out and play in the sunshine?" and they get reprimanded by Snakefang, whom gets the patrol to focus on it's original intent for a few moments. When the she-cat moves to hop over a log, she is taken to a massive cove; a vision from their ancestors! A mysterious cat, Daisywing, gives her a message about a prophecy, and then disappears. When Autumnbreeze comes to, Nightwater asks if she's alright, to which she says she is. Time moves on, and when Nightwater comes to find he is the third cat in the MapleClan prophecy, they turn to Maplestar as the rogue's threat gets more imminent. In the end, the three (Autumnbreeze, Nightwater, and Thornberry) manage, with the help of many others, to drive out the rogues and save MapleClan. But, soon after the rogues have been defeated, Nightwater and Autumnbreeze witness a confrontation between Maplestar and Bluepaw; as soon as they possibly can, Nightwater and Autumnbreeze take Bluepaw aside, and question him. Advanced Information Health Autumnbreeze has been shown multiple times to have outstanding physical health; she's fast and her claws are sharp. While she's fast, however, she's awkward on her feet at times and doesn't pay attention to where she's going, unless she's in the middle of a battle. Her skills of manipulation on minds of others shows her mental strength is superb. She has the power to manipulate the thoughts of cats and put thoughts in their heads, and make them see things, and physically manipulate the inanimate objects around her. She is smart and witty, and her focus, while sometimes clouded by her anxiety, can not be surpassed. Skills Autumnbreeze is great when she battles, sharp-clawed and fast, though she can get overly anxious and that can cause her focus to be misplaced. Once intent on something, she won't stop until what she wants to do is completed; whether it be to try her best to catch a piece of prey, or it be she needs to beat her enemy, she'll get it done. Autumnbreeze can manipulate the minds of other animals; though to do this, she must have complete concentration at the task at hand, or she can't do it for very long. Generally, she tries not to use her powers- though when infuriated, she isn't afraid to use them. Relationships Family: Swindle, mother: Swindle and Autumnbreeze never really did connect in any way, shape or form. While the she-cat wasn't a horrible mother, Autumnbreeze doesn't remember anything bad about her mother, but nothing too entirely good, either. If you were to ask Autumnbreeze's father, Allen, he would tell you that his former mate didn't want kits. Allen, '''father: Allen was smitten with his kit from the minute she was born; not so much with his former mate, Swindle, who left shortly after Autumn was a moon old. Allen was forced to take his beloved daughter to MapleClan, where he gave her to Dappledstep, his sister, to raise as her own, after her own litter of kits perished due to sickness. When he came about to find his daughter again, he was heartbroken to find that his daughter, while she had grown up strong and beautiful, rejected him completely. '''Dappledstep, foster mother: Dappledstep, like her brother, Allen, was completely smitten with Autumn, now named Autumnkit, from the moment she took the tiny kit as her own, after losing her own kits to sickness. Dappledstep doted on the tiny she-cat, raising her as any mother would. She taught Autumnkit to be brave, and have standards for herself and others, to see the best in any cat that she felt was worth it. When Dappledstep died, Autumnkit was devastated. The two were very close. Love Interests: Solarflash, a now deceased member of MapleClan, was Autumnbreeze's probable first love. The two were close; when Dappledstep died, Solarflash's mother took Autumnbreeze (Autumnkit, then,) into her nest and loved her alongside her own Solarflash. The two became apprentices and then warriors together, and one was never far from the other. It was very well known amongst the older cats that Solarflash was head-over-heels in love with Autumnbreeze, who seemed to be rather clueless, and was close to admitting he liked her. She's never come to terms that maybe she did like him, but he was defintely Autumnbreeze's first and as of right now, only, love/crush. Friendships: Nightwater- oh, don't let this she-cat get started on the prickly tom she's befriended. While he's cynical, snappy and downright rude most of the time, Autumnbreeze finds herself right next to the tom, looking past his abrasive attitude and is now very trusting of the tom, and the same would be of him to her. Of course, had they not been smushed together along with Thornberry during MapleClan's prophecy of the three, they might've not ever become the close friends they are now. They're snappy, argumentative and really snarky to one another, but it's the dynamic of their friendship that everyone in the Clan is now familiar with- though all jokes aside, when things get serious, these two get down to business, quick-fast and in a hurry. Autumbreeze doesn't quite know if he's just her closest friend and confidant, (I mean, she had blabbered about Solarflash to him, after an awkward pause and his admittance of being able to like like another cat,) or she really does like him, still being a bit numb from losing Solarflash. She will, however, admit to having a high level of respect for the tom. Thornberry, her former mentor and the closest thing to a father she's ever known. He's strong, brave and smart, and taught Autumnbreeze every trick she knows- she thanks him for being such a patient, kind mentor. She wasn't the best apprentice, she'd admit, having been a bit too energetic at times, or too anxious or worried - argumentative, as well. She would take Thornberry's word over any other cat's any day, and respects him highly. They're rather close, being former mentor and apprentice and ''prophecy members together, and all. Enemies: Autumnbreeze's main enemies have been the rogues; mainly Tigerlily, a she-cat she's tangled with multiple times and beat multiple times, as well- Tigerlily is responsible for the majority of Autumnbreeze's scars, including the one on her shoulders. Other Trivia *Autumnbreeze's eyes are mismatched! One is darker than the other, though it's not too noticeable, Nightwater was the first to point it out about her. *Solarflash would've been Autumnbreeze's mate, had Prowllu not killed him. Oops. *Autumnbreeze was, at first, Prowllu's OC. She was later adapted for RP usage. *She has the most inside jokes with Nightwater. Memorable Quotes ''"No, because I like my fur, thank you very much." Autumnbreeze snorted, flicking her ear. - Autumnbreeze to Nightwater, after a skirmish with a rogue. '' "Their camp- it's huge. Bigger than Nightwater's eyes when he trips." She said, and to illustrate, tripped Nightwater. '' - Autumnbreeze to Sunpaw, illustrating the LeafClan camp, and also just to trip Nightwater. "Something along those lines- but what do you think we should do, Mr. Confrontational?" Autumnbreeze said flatly, giving him a questioning look. - Autumbreeze to Nightwater, about interrogating Bluepaw. Art Gallery Autumnbreeze.png|Autumnbreeze's first character art. Category:MapleClan Cat Category:MapleClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Clan Cat Category:Warriors